Embolization in selected regions of the body is becoming of increasing therapeutic importance in treating conditions such as arteriovascular malformations, aneurysms, fistulas, vascular tumors, and the like. The procedure involves placing foreign bodies such as metal coils, balloons, beads, and the like into the vessel. At times these bodies become errant or it is desired to retrieve and remove them from the vessel for other reasons.
Existing snares are sometimes too stiff or too large to permit deep tissue access through tortuous vessel paths. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,440 is directed to a method and device for retrieving or repositioning a stent within a blood vessel. The apparatus includes a distal end with a loop for engaging the stent, a proximal end for manipulating the distal end and an intermediate portion that is shielded from the blood vessel by an elongated catheter.
PCT/US93/00875, filed Feb. 2, 1993, incorporated by reference in its entirety, is directed to a medical retrieval device with catheter and guidewire components. The distal end of the guidewire is coil-wrapped and forms a loop which is affixed to the distal end of the catheter. The size of the loop is altered by axial movement of the proximal portion of the guidewire.
Various loops and basket configurations have been used to remove calculi from the biliary or urinary system. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,428.
The present invention is a device for retrieving bodies or articles from either tortuous vascular structures or larger vessels, organs, or ducts that is easy to manipulate and will not kink.